


Mistake

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Grab your tissues, I blame Zet, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes were made. (Sequel to Spidey-Devil Smut you don't have to read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other one. It's just there if you want a little bit of porn. It's there to bring you up high so I can drag you down deep.
> 
> Also, Blame Zet!

Mistake

 

Matt woke up with a throbbing headache. Something didn’t feel right about his house. There was a body, most definitely not belonging to Wade, in his arms. Matt tried to clear his head and focus on last night.

Wade was off doing God know’s what. He was feeling a bit down about his missing lover and had gone out for drinks with Foggy. Matt could only remember bits about the night, a phone call was made, he was pretty sure it was to Wade. He was pretty sure he had decided crime fighting was good idea. He remembered Spider-man showing up.

Matt stiffened. Spider-man had shown up and offered to team up for the night. Instead, Daredevil made a move on him. He knew Spider-man found him attractive and he always had wondered if Wade’s “Ode to Da Spidey Booty” was true. It didn’t hurt he had always been a little attracted to Spider-man himself.

Peter. Matt recalled the two exchanging names as he was trying to imprint Peter’s body into the wall. Peter. He had brought him back to his house. He couldn’t believe with how drunk he was that he managed to have that many rounds of sex. From the feeling, he let Peter fuck him. He rarely let Wade do that.

Matt felt it then. The presence of another. A third heartbeat. The smell that belongs solely to Wade. He wasn’t in the room but he was in the apartment.

Making sure Peter was still sleeping, Matt dislodged himself from the body and made his way towards the living room. There was no point in putting off the upcoming Civil War.

The smell of bleach with a hint of stale blood assaulted Matt’s nose. The dread in his chest heavied.

“Wade, I’m sorry.”

“You called me and you sounded so down that I dropped everything to come home.” Wade spoke softly, and it hurt Matt more. Wade was always so animated and out with his emotions that to have him sitting on their couch speaking softly, it broke Matt. “You could have told me. I mean I get it, I’d get sick of me too.”

“Wade, I’m not sick of you. I miss you dearly every time you leave, especially when you leave without even leaving a note. I was down, I got drunk and went on patrol. I know it’s no excuse. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be leaving again soon anyways. I have a job to finish. And another lined up. I’ll be gone for a while. Long while…”

“Wade.”

“You obviously don’t want me here.”

“I do. I want you here. With me. Always. Not somewhere getting shot at and dying constantly.”

“You have a funny way of showing that, Red.” Matt’s heartbroke at the use of his old nickname. The one Wade used before he knew him as Matt Murdock, Lover. “Doesn’t matter though. What’s done is done.” Matt heard Wade pick up a bag full of weapons and shuffle to the door. “I’ll see you around.”

Matt heard Wade’s voice crack a little as the door shut. He knew he wouldn’t hear from Wade again.


End file.
